No Matter What
by Pricat
Summary: A friend is hiding a big secret that she's a chi vampire but not dangerous but she's afraid her friend who's visiting her will still like her but soon she'll learn that friends like you for you and not because what they look like or what they are....
1. Hungry for a Midnight Snack

No Matter What

_A/N Let me explain why I wrote this. This was based off a dream I had on Saturday morning after listening to a Twilight special and it involved a special friend of mine being a vampire but not an evil one but she was afraid of telling me because she thought I wouldn't like her but I still do in the dream and in real life. Fate brought us together. I hope you like this. Also this is not a horror fic. It may seem that way because it involves a vampire but it's sort of like Nightmare Before Christmas which I was watching yesterday._

It was midnight in Calvert County and everybody was asleep but somebody wasn't. A certain chestnut haired teen was up. Her hazel eyes glowed green as fangs were in her mouth.

She'd been a chi vampire for a long while since one bit her while on holiday in China. She had hidden it from everybody except for her brother David.

He'd been freaked when she revealed this but calmed down once he realised she wasn't a dangerous one.

But she was worried.....

Her friend from the UK was coming to spend Christmas with her and she was afraid her vampire powers would kick in and she'd do something bad like nearly taking her parent's chi.

"Maybe she won't notice my being a vampire but what if she doesn't?

She'll freak and things won't work out.

Maybe Fate is being a martyr through this." Leah told herself.

She'd fed off her own chi making the vampire side happy so it went back to being dormant.

"I'd better get some sleep because we're picking up Carley at the airport at eight." she said heading to her room.

Her cats Mike and Sheba were asleep in the kitchen as she went upstairs.

She fell asleep dreaming of flying through the night skies with a certain somebody on her back as she was a huge brown bat.

A smile crossed her face in sleep.........


	2. Nervous

No Matter What

Leah woke up at six in the morning smelling pancakes and went downstairs into the kitchen. David was sitting at the table while their Mom was making breakfast. She was going with some friends to a ski lodge during the festive season.

"Are you kids going to be okay while I'm gone?" she asked them as she flipped the pancakes but caught them in the pan.

"Yeah Mom we'll be fine." Leah heard David say as she came into the room.

She was dressed in punk rock clothes, wore blue goggles on her head, a Naruto head band was around her arm like a wristband and wore fingerless gloves.

Her parents didn't know her secret about what happened in China the last night of their trip.

Only David knew but he didn't believe her sometimes when he thought about it.

She loved eating her Mom's pancakes when she made them for breakfast.

Later they watched as their Mom left with her friends.

"Come on we've got to go!

We're gonna miss her plane arriving!" Leah told David as they got in his car.

She fell asleep because it was a long ride and she began to remember the night that changed her life forever......

_She'd been walking down the streets of Hong Kong when she heard somebody crying. She then went into an alley way._

_She saw a woman with grey skin, glowing green eyes, fangs and pointed ears._

_"Wow you're.... a vampire!" she told her. The woman was surprised by the girl's reaction. Normally people ran off and were afraid. _

_"Why're you not afraid of me?" she asked her._

_"Because I think vampires are cool as well as were wolves. I know you won't hurt me." Leah told her._

_"I want to give you something." the woman said to her as she recited something in Chinese. There was a flash of thunder and something appeared on Leah's arm._

_It was a Chinese kanji. It meant understanding. _

_Leah noticed the woman was gone. _

_"That's weird. Where did she go?" she thought but heard David calling for her..._

David saw her wake up as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"We're here." he said to her. She nodded as she got out of the car with him. He noticed something was wrong with her because she was quiet as they walked into the airport.

"Yeah I'm worried about telling her that...." she said.

"That you're a chi vampire?" David finished for her. She nodded.

"Don't worry you can keep it a secret unless you wanna tell her, do you?" he replied to her.

She thought about it for a moment. "No I don't.

Let's just go to the baggage check out and wait for her, okay?" Leah replied as they went there......


	3. Not One of Us Yet

No Matter What

A red and black haired teen walked off the steps of the plane and used her symbol cane to help her to the airport. She was wearing a Paramore t- shirt, Sand Village gloves, biker boots and a long black coat. Her red and black glasses nearly fell off her nose as she adjusted her Naruto head band.

She was visiting Leah for the holidays.

She was excited but nervous. She'd been like that on the plane while it took off but calmed down.

Leah was checking the screens to see when the plane from the UK was arriving. She then heard somebody calling her name and turned around.

The black and red haired teen ran towards her and hugged her.

"Carley?

Is that you? Wow I always imagined what you looked like from your description.

You look... cute." she said giggling.

"You're welcome Leah. You've always been cute to me." she told her giggling.

David watched as they walked through check out and out of the airport. He was amazed by Leah's friend. She looked like a punk chick for somebody with low self esteem and no confidence.

"_Maybe it's something to help her with it or she just likes that style._

_At least Leah seems happy. She's been miserable after.... our trip in China and that little thing about being a vampire." _he thought as they got into the car.

But somebody was watching them. It was the woman from China.

She'd been watching Leah since she returned to America.

"So she has a Soulmaka eh?

This could be fun......" she told herself turning into a bat and flying off...

Later that afternoon Carley was asleep because of the jet lag while Leah was playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm when she felt this urge within her.

It was her vampire side and it was hungry.

"_Need to eat!, Need to eat!_

_Give me chi!"_ a voice yelled in her head. Leah tried to ignore it by focusing on the video game but the vampire side wouldn't stop nagging her. Suddenly she approached her friend lying there on the sofa, her eyes glowing green as she got closer.

"Leah stop!" David yelled running into the room. Suddenly her eyes stopped glowing and she was comfused.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You were nearly going to feed on your friends chi. It's a good thing I stopped you huh?

Why're you looking at me like that for?" he told her but she ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed and began to cry.

She nearly did something bad to the one person who loved and cared for her beside her Mom and brother and friends.

Suddenly the moon rose which made her vampire powers stronger.

"Maybe a night flight might make me happy." she thought focusing on an image of a brown bat in her mind as she became it.

David saw it fly out of the window and sighed.

_"She must be upset if she went into bat form and flew off. I don't blame her. If I'd sucked the chi off my best friend, I'd feel like a.... monster._

_That's why she's so sad and distant from me and Mom. She doesn't want to hurt us or Carley either._

_But what if they knew_?" he thought as he went downstairs. Carley was watching Naruto in the living room wondering where Leah went. She'd no clue where Leah had went.

David then heard noise in Leah's room.

_"She must've came back. I wanna talk to her._" he thought as he ran upstairs. Leah was listening to punk rock music brooding. She was thinking about what that other chi vampiress had told her.

_During her flight, she needed to rest and landed in a local park accidentally sucking some chi from some drunk teens. It made her unhappy but then she saw a pair of glowing green eyes and was curious._

_"Who's there?_

_Show yourself! I'm a vampire and I'll..." Leah said as somebody appeared that made her gasp._

_"Hello Leah._

_We meet again, I see." she told her. Leah was stunned at her. It was the woman from Hong Kong, the one who'd started all this. "Surprised to see me, aren't you?" she said laughing._

_She looked younger than last time._

_"Draining chi makes me unable to age and keeps me young and beauitful. Besides you'll be the same once you.... become one of us." she told her._

_Leah was confused by her words._

_"One of you?_

_No way!_

_I thought.... I was already one of you when you did this to me. You ruined my life nearly. I can't go near those I care about because I'm afraid of sucking their chi by accident." she replied._

_"That is part of being a chi vampire. We don't need friends or family. They are mainly snacks for us. You're only a half vampire which is why you have control over yourself as one of us but when you become a full one, you'll have none and be a vampire fully and no longer a mortal._

_But to do it, you must make somebody you care about into a chi vampire, perhaps your little soulmaka who arrived today? The one you care about so much?_

_Let's see if you have any guts. That's why I chose you to be one of us but I see I was wrong." she told her as she turned into a bat and took off_....

Leah couldn't do it.

David found her in a ball on her bed upset and was worried.....


	4. Making Up Her Mind

No Matter What

The chi vampress entered an underground bar where there were others like her. They'd been mortals she'd tricked into becoming full vampires and paid the price of a broken heart.

"It won't be long now. I know that young girl will fall under my spell. I saw the look in her eyes, the anger in them." she told them but a witch disagreed seeing an image of the girl Leah had to make a half vampire.

"She's nice and cares about u.

I can't let this happen!" she thought.

David waited until Leah calmed down before talking. She seemed really spooked for somebody who was a vampire.

"I... can't.... I won't!" she said through tears.

He was confused by this. What did she mean by this?.

"What're you talking about? I don't understand." he asked her.

She calmed down enough to speak.

"You know that vampire lady in Hong Kong who turned me into a chi vampire? She's here in Calvert County somewhere and she wants me..... to.... to turn Carley into a half vampire." she said.

David looked shocked hearing that. He had a feeling this wasn't something she'd made up. He remembered first seeing her eyes glowing that night in their hotel room.

"But why would some vampire make you do this to your best friend?

Isn't she your Soulmaka?" he asked her.

Leah nodded sadly.

"Yes she is. She means.... everything to me.

I would do anything to protect her so I have no choice.

I'm going to tell her my secret, that I'm a vampire. If she's my friend, she'll understand.

I know it." she told him.

David wasn't sure this was a good idea as they went to decorate the Christmas tree.....


End file.
